Keldagrim
Keldagrim jest olbrzymim podziemnym miastem Krasnoludów. Dostać się do niego można poprzez tunel, mający wejście na wschód od Rellekka. Wliczając kopalnie na południu i Kopalnie Arzinian, Keldagrim jest jednym z największych miast w RuneScape. Innymi miastami porównywalnej wielkości są Varrock, Meiyerditch oraz Dorgesh-Kaan. Keldagrim jest głównym miejscem akcji serii questów The Rise of the Red Axe. Wbrew jego wielkości i ilości usług Keldagrim jest rzadko uczęszczane przez większe ilości graczy. Wyjątkiem jest world 58, na którym gracze gromadzą się, żeby zagrać w Blast Furnace. Brak zainteresowania tym miastem wynika z odległej lokacji, w której się znajduje. Aczkolwiek system wózków górniczych zapewnia szybki dostęp do miasta. Znajdziemy je w Dwarven Mine oraz pod White Wolf Mountain, a bilet zaś kosztuje odpowiednio 150 i 100 sztuk złota. Historia "Keldagrim" tłumaczy się z nordyckiego na "dzika fontanna". Jest to olbrzymia krasnoludzka metropolia, ukryta pod Trollweiss Mountain. Do niedawana Keldagrim było całkowicie ukryte przed całym RuneScape. Podczas niszczycielskiej Wojny Bogów, krasnoludy, prowadzeni przez Starców Keldagrim, skryli się pod powierzchnią ziemi przed wyniszczającymi skutkami wojny. Podczas kryjówki stali się silni i dobrze prosperujący. Wynikało to z tego, że kopalnie pod ziemią były niesłychanie bogate. Krasnoludy szybko zaadaptowali się do tego nowego środowiska, tworząc nowe, bardziej wydajne metody górnictwa i hutnictwa. Krasnoludy, tysiąc lat po tym, jak schowali się w podziemiach, wyszli na powierzchnię i odkryli, że wojna dawno już się skończyła. Z powodu izolacji, Keldagrim nie miał żadnych zatarć z sąsiadami. Problemów przysparzały jedynie Trolle, atakujące przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Na szczęście, trolle były tak duże, że rzadko kiedy udawało się któremuś przedostać przez bramy miasta i bezpośrednio zaatakować je. W roku 1650 Czwartego Wieku, Król Alvis, ostatni z monarchów, zmarł. Rządy nad Keldagrim przejęło Konsorcjum, organizacja stworzona przez Króla Alvisa która systematycznie rosła w siłę. Konsorcjum składa się z najpotężniejszych kompanii górniczych i hutniczych w Keldagrim. Na przestrzeni lat Keldagrim wyrosło na kwitnącą stolicę, jedną z najstarszych miast Gielinoru. Jednakże ujawnienie się na powierzchni miało też swoje gorsze strony. Przysporzyło to konfliktów z gnomami oraz organizacją H.A.M.. Pomimo tych trudności, miasto nadal tętni życiem i dobrze prosperuje. Geografia Keldagrim jest podzielone na dwie połówki przez rzekę Kelda. Zachodnia strona uważana jest za bogatszą stronę, gdzie widok lśniących budowli nie powinien nikogo dziwić. Na zachodniej stronie znajduje się także siedziba Black Guard, skąd krasnoludzka policja kieruje swe działania, oraz wielka Biblioteka Keldagrim, gdzie są przechowywane wszelkie pradawne tomy i księgi. Wschodnia strona jest domem niższego szczebla społeczeństwa Keldagrim. Dymiące fabryki i proste chatki są znakiem szczególnym tej części miasta. Znajduje się tutaj także Blast Furnace oraz stacja kolejowa. Na południe od miasta znajduje się potężna kopalnia, gdzie Krasnoludy zajmują się górnictwem w poszukiwaniu wartościowych kamieni i rud. Służy tam także wiele promów, przewożących górników, podróżników, a także rudy z i do miasta po rzece Kelda. Przynależność Keldagrim do Prowincji Fremennik może być powodem do dyskusji. Przypuszcza się, że Fremennikowie i krasnoludy często ze sobą handlowali, a badania ukazały sporo podobieństwa w ich kulturze i mitologii. Aczkolwiek to tylko pozory i są oni nad wyraz odmienni - Fremennikowie żyją według tradycji, można by rzec - staromodnie, a Krasnoludy zaś są doświadczonymi inżynierami i brną do przodu w rozwoju swej technologii. Transport thumb|Wejście do Keldagrim Za pierwszym razem gracz udający się do Keldagrim musi przejść w normalny sposób. Aby się tak dostać, należy iść w kierunku północno-wschodnim od Rellekka, aż się dotrze do jaskini, przy której znajdują się dwa krasnoludzkie posągi. W jaskini znajduje się duży tunel pełen trolli, aczkolwiek wejście do Keldagrim znajduje się tuż na przeciw wejścia do jaskini - jest to mała szczelina w ścianie, przy której także znajdują się posągi krasnoludów. Należy przez nią przejść i gracz znajdzie się w kopalni. Następnie należy porozmawiać z Dwarven Boatman i wybrać opcję podróży do Keldagrim. W drodze do miasta, rozpoczęty zostanie The Giant Dwarf quest. Po tym, możliwe będzie podróżowanie za pomocą systemu wózków górniczych. System wózków górniczych thumb|Widok na stacje z perspektywy lotu ptaka. Jednym z najszybszych i najłatwiejszych sposobów dostania się do Keldagrim jest system wózków górniczych. Gracze mogą kupić biltet u konduktora w Dwarven Mines oraz pod White Wolf Mountain. Aczkolwiek żeby kupić bilet do lub z White Wolf Mountain należy mieć wykonany quest Fishing Contest. Dodatkowo należy uprzednio odwiedzić Keldagrim, aby móc korzystać z tego środka transportu. Bilet w jedna stronę kosztuje 150 sztuk złota z Dwarven Mine oraz 100 sztuk złota z White Wolf Mountain, aczkolwiek cena może być zredukowana wykorzystując Ring of Charos. Na piętrze stacji wózków w Keldagrim znajduje się most prowadzący do wózka, którego na tę chwilę nie można używać. Być może będzie wykorzystany w kolejnym queście związanym z Keldagrim. Pociąg thumb|Stacja kolejowa. Wraz z pojawieniem się questu Another Slice of H.A.M. pojawił się nowy środek transportu. Jest nim znany wszystkim pociąg, wykorzystujący nowo powstałą trasę kolejową łączącą Dorhesh-Kaah i Keldagrim. Inne thumb|Wielkie otwarcie stacji kolejowej. W Prowincji Fremennik znajduje się pięć fairy ringów które mogą skrócić drogę do Keldagrim: jeden na Miscelanii (CIP), dwa w okolicach Sinclair Mansion (CJR i DJR), kolejny obok wejścia do Fremennik Slayer Dungeon (AJR) oraz ostatni na szczycie góry obok wejścia do Keldagrim (DKS). Wykorzystanie tego ostatniego jest najszybszą drogą do Keldagrim. Na północ od Keldagrim, w Trollweiss Hunter Area swoje siedlisko ma Giant Eagle. Gracze, którzy ukończyli Eagle's Peak będą mogli dostać się tam z innych siedlisk ptaka, takich jak na Kharidian Desert. Następną, mniej efektowną metodą jest posadzenie spirit tree na Etceterii i teleportowania się tam za pomocą innych spirit tree. Ta metoda nie jest zbyt często używana, gdyż odległość dzieląca Keldagrim od Etceterii jest dość duża. Ponadto gracze którzy ukończyli Fremennik Trials quest mogą teleportować się do Rellekki używając Enchanted Lyre, a następnie udać się na piechotę do Keldagrim. Polityka Keldagrim jest rządzone przez Konsorcjum, które zrzesza osiem potężnych kompanii górniczych. Jednakże Konsorcjum jest stosunkowo młode w porównaniu do samego Keldagrim, zostało utworzone przez Króla Alvisa około 500 lat temu, podczas ostatnich dni Wieku Królów. Początkowo miało służyć królowi, lecz szybko rosło w siłę i stało się potężniejsze niż monarchia, a po śmierci króla przejęło władzę. thumb|Keldagrim Trade Octagon, miejsce handlu pomiędzy członkami Konsorcjum. Konsorcjum na dziś dzień składa się z ośmiu kompanii górniczych: *The Red Axe *The Purple Pewter *The Blue Opal *The Yellow Fortune *The Brown Engine *The Silver Cog *The White Chisel *The Green Gemstone Konsorcjum swoją siedzibie ma w pałacu, umieszczonym nad rzeką Kelda. Jest to miejsce, w którym podejmowane są wszelkie decyzje dotyczące polityki Keldagrim, a także miejsce handlu pomiędzy członkami Konsorcjum. Rząd Keldagrim wystawił także swojego przedstawiciela na Grand Exchange, Hofuthanda, który handluje rudami metali z ludźmi. Banki W Keldagrim znajduje się tylko jeden bank. Jest on zlokalizowany w zachodniej stronie miasta, nieopodal King's Axe Inn. Jego bliskość do kowadeł robi z niego świetne miejsce do ćwiczenia Smithingu, konkurujące z Varrock, czy też Yanille. Bank ten często używany jest przez graczy trenujących Thieving, Smithing, Mining czy też warzących swoje piwo. Spory ruch także powodują gracze ćwiczący Hunter w niedalekiej Trollweiss Hunter Area, zbierający Seaweed nieopodal Rellekka i inni wykonujący tego typu czynności. Także chętnie przychodzą tutaj ludzie ćwiczący Fletching i Magic za pomocą High Alchemy, gdyż jest tu dość spokojnie i ruch jest na tyle mały, że spokojnie można ćwiczyć te umiejętności. Rzeczy godne uwagi thumb|Rat Pits w Keldagrim. Keldagrim jest jednym z miejsc, w których można zagrać w mini grę Rat Pits. Wejście do niej znajduje się w pubie Laughing Miner. Odblokowując to miejsce podczas questa Rat Catchers, możemy podejmować się zakładów, czyj kot sprawniej i szybciej złapie myszy. Jeżeli zakłady okażą się nużące, zawsze można udać się do pobliskiego baru na małe co nieco. W Keldagrim także znajduje się jeden z dwóch browarów w RuneScape. Znajduje się on na piętrze pubu Laughing Miner. Tutaj gracze mogą warzyć wszelkiej maści piwa. thumb|Keldagrimski rynek. Keldagrim dzierży też tytuł miasta z największą ilością sklepów. Większość z nich znajduje się na rynku, gdzie gracze mogą trenować Thieving na straganach. Okradając je wskazane jest mieć jakąś zbroję z dużą obroną przeciwko crush, np. Dragonhide, która zmniejszy obrażenia zadawane przez Black Guard. Na rynku znajduje się kilka typów straganów: * 1 bread stall * 1 gem stall * 1 Crafting stall * 1 crossbow stall * 1 silver stall * 1 clothing stall (nie można jej okradać) Keldagrim jest jednym z dwóch miast, w którym można wykonywać różne poboczne zadania. Czasem, rozmawiając z niektórymi sprzedawcami, mogą oni powiedzieć graczowi o zapotrzebowaniu na pewną rzecz, taką jak: rudy i sztabki metali, części zbroi, czy też inne przedmioty. Jeżeli gracz dostarczy takowy przedmiot zlecającemu w wyznaczonym limicie czasu to otrzyma za to należytą zapłatę w monetach, czy też w doświadczeniu w Smithingu, Craftingu lub Miningu. Jedną z największych atrakcji Keldagrim jest oczywiście Blast Furnace, zlokalizowane pod fabryką we wschodniej części miasta. Ta wieloosobowa mini-gra pozwala graczom na uruchomienie wielkiego pieca hutniczego, jedną z niewielu tak zaawansowanych maszyn zbudowanych przez krasnoludów. Pozwala ona na przetapianie rud metali wykorzystując tylko połowę potrzebnego do tego węgla, a także gwarantuje przetop żelaza ze 100% skutecznością. Chociaż jest to mini-gra nastawiona na grę zespołową, jednoosobowa obsługa machinerii nie powinna sprawiać kłopotów. Gracze, którzy ukończyli questa Between a Rock... mają dostęp do olbrzymiej kopalni złota, zwanej Arzinian Mine. Znajduje się tam około 146 skał, z których możemy wydobywać ten cenny surowiec, a nieopodal wejścia znajdziemy krasnoluda, który za drobną opłatą (5 gold ore lub 3 z wykorzystaniem Ring of Charos) zabierze surowiec do banku. Jest to jedna z lepszych, jeżeli nie najlepsza kopalnia złota w całym RuneScape. Zaś w kopalniach na południe od Keldagrim znajduje się kilka skał zawierających różne rudy metali. Między innymi coal, iron, tin, copper i gold. Kolejne 9 skałek z węglem znajdziemy w kopalni na północno-wschodniej części Keldagrim. Łącząc to wszystko z Blast Furnace i kowadłami znajdującymi się nieopodal banku, Keldagrim jest jednym z lepszych miejsc do ćwiczenia Smithingu. Bary i gospody The King's Axe Inn thumb|Gospoda King's Axe, zbudowana na zachodniej stronie Keldagrim. Gospoda King's Axe, znajdująca się na zachodniej stronie rzeki Kelda, jest gospodą wyższej klasy, gromadzącą zamożną część społeczeństwa Keldagrim. Znajduje się tam bar, sprzedający lokalnie warzone Dwarven Stout, piwo oraz wino. Cechą szczególną tego baru jest stały bywalec - Gauss. Piętro gospody zajmują pokoje gościnne z widokiem na Keldę, w których zmęczeni goście King's Axe mogą spędzić noc. O dziwo, gnomy często widziane są w tej gospodzie. Zamiary ich wizyty są często tematem dyskusji mieszkańców Keldagrim, a jedna z plotek mówi o pewnych negocjacjach pomiędzy gnomami, a zarządem Red Axe. Laughing Miner Pub W porównaniu do King's Axe, Laughing Miner jest dość obskurnym barem, zlokalizowanym w slumsach wschodniej strony Keldagrim. Tutaj niższe sfery społeczeństwa gromadzą się, aby zajmować się hazardem i upijać swoje smutki w piwie. Sprzedawane jest tutaj tanie piwo, a także sławne w Keldagrim mięso i gulasz. Postie Pete często jest gościem tego pubu, odrywając się od codzienności jego pracy. Na piętrze Laughting Miner znajduje się jeden z dwóch browarów w RuneScape. Tutaj gracze mogą uwarzyć wszelkiej maści trunki, od zwykłego piwa poczynając, na wykwintnym trunku kończąc. W piwnicach pubu znajduje się Rat Pits, gdzie gromadzą się hazardziści, próbujący swojego szczęścia. Ratpit Bar Ukryty poniżej Laugting Miner Pub, Ratpit Bar jest najbardziej niechlujnym barem w całym Keldagrim. Pomijając sprzedawane tanie piwo i gulasz, charakteru dodają mu kręcące się tu i ówdzie szczury i porozkładane w każdym kącie pułapki na nie. Zjawiają się tutaj gracze chcący zrobić sobie przerwę od hazardu w Rat Pits, a stałym bywalcem jest tutaj podchmielony oficer Black Guard. Muzyka *Time to Mine - Kopalnia na południe od Keldagrim *Tale of Keldagrim - Wschodni Keldagrim *Land of the Dwarves - Zachodni Keldagrim *Bubble and Squeak - Rat Pits *Forgettable Melody - Tory wózka górniczego podczas Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf. *Have a Blast - Blast Furnace. *In Between - Kopalnia Arzinian. *Slice of Station - Keldagrimska stacja kolejowa. *Right on Track - Jaskinie Red Axe podczas Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf. *Claustrophobia - Kopalnia Arzinian podczas Between a Rock.... *Marzipan - Tunel zamieszkały przez trolle na zewnątrz kopalni. Potwory *Dwarf - Level 20 - Ci przeciwnicy znajdują się w kopalni na południe od miasta. Dropują niskiego poziomu rudy metali oraz kilofy. *Black Guard - Level 48 - Pomimo małej ilości życia, ci przeciwnicy uderzają dość ostro i szybko. Są o wiele łatwiejsi do pokonania, gdy gracz posiada na sobie dragonhide, a zaatakują tylko wtedy, gdy gracz będzie próbować okraść stragan. Dropują niskiego poziomu rudy metali oraz beczki piwa. *Black Guard Beserker - Level 66 - Ci przeciwnicy są ulepszoną wersją Black Guard. Nie są agresywni i mogą być znalezieni tylko w okolicach Black Guard H.Q. *Troll - Level 69 - Trolle znajdują się w tunelu na zewnątrz kopalni. Są dość twardymi przeciwnikami, ale nie zaatakują gracza, jeżeli ten nie wejdzie głębiej do tunelu. Dropują różne nasiona, średniego poziomu zbroje oraz big bones. *Rat - Level 1 - Szczury mogą być znalezione w Keldagrimskim Rat Pits. Są bardzo słabe i nadają się jedynie do trewnowania kota. Questy *The Giant Dwarf - Zaczyna się, gdy pierwszy raz odwiedzimy miasto. *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf - Zaczyna się po rozmowie z Velbadanem. *Between a Rock... - Zaczyna się po rozmowie z Dondakanem. *Rat Catchers - Spora część questa rozgrywa się w Keldagrim. *Another Slice of H.A.M. - Ten quest bezpośrednio nie ma akcji w Keldagrim, jednakże jego ukończenie odblokowuje linię kolejową, łącząca Dorgesh-Kaan z Keldagrim. Ciekawostki *Swego czasu ikona mini-gry była umieszczona w miejscu Trade Octagon, wbrew istnieniu jakiejkolwiek mini-gry rozgrywającej się w pałacu Konsorcjum. W późniejszym okresie została usunięta bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Jakiś czas później, na forum RuneScape jeden z moderatorów oświadczył, że w tamtym miejscu była planowana mini-gra, lecz projekt wciąż był spychany na dalszy plan i do jego wykonania do dzisiejszego dnia nie doszło. Co ciekawe, biurko w środku Grand Exchange ma kształt ośmiokąta i umożliwia handlowanie pomiędzy graczami, tak jak Trade Octagon pomiędzy członkami Konsorcjum. *Na piętrze w Keldagrimskiej stacji wózków górniczych znajduje się nieużywany wózek, przy którym znajdują się dwie statuy, podobne do tych, które stoją przy wejściu do miasta. Jego przeznaczenie nie jest jeszcze znane. *Przed zmianami w systemie sklepów w 2007 roku, przedmioty w Keldagrimskich sklepach kosztowały więcej, niż w innych, np. rune pickaxe kosztował 41,000 sztuk złota, zamiast normalnej ceny 32,000 sztuk złota. *Grafika krasnoludów w mieście nie miała jeszcze aktualizacji. en:Keldagrim nl:Keldagrim fi:Keldagrim kategoria:lokacje kategoria:miasta kategoria:Keldagrim